A Bed Built for Two
by badshitfromwheniwas14
Summary: Was just reading the Clockwise Man and this story was meant to be written. Fluff. 9Rose Thanks to all my reviewers this is my longest story yet, and still going strong. Thanks!
1. A bed built for two

Notes: I was reading the Clockwise Man and this story came into my head. Basically, it's fluff. 9 Doc.

"So, Doctor, where are we headed?" Rose Tyler asked the Doctor. He'd blindfolded her and that meant whatever he was showing her a treat. Staggering around she let the Doctor's smooth hands guide her. 

"Be patient Rose, we're almost there. Trust me, it's – " the Doctor said trailing off.

"What? It's what?" Rose asked.

"One. One. Damn it! I specifically asked for two!" the Doctor shouted. Although there was a hint of delight in his somewhat angry voice.

"Doctor? Two what?" Rose said starting to get impatient.

He un-blindfolded her and she burst out laughing. One _bed._

"Okay, we have one bed, but where are we? When are we? And what are we doing here? We've got the TARDIS," she asked before realising this was meant to be a holiday.

"All right Rose, it's the year 2000 and we're in Sydney, Australia. I got us tickets for the Olympic Games. When I said there would be two of us, they've assumed again that we're a couple and well they've given us one bed. Even though I've asked for two. It's okay Rose I'll sleep on the couch," the Doctor explained.

"No, it's okay, it _is _double bed and I won't have you grumpy because you decide that you're gonna sleep on the couch." Rose replied adamantly.

"Uh, okay."

"Don't worry, I don't snore, or kick, or sleep talk Doctor," Rose reassured.

"Yes, I do know Rose," the Doctor said quietly before resuming his usual composure, "Now, lets go watch some swimming!"

So, hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose wandered from their hotel and into "The Sydney Aquatic Centre" as it had been called.

"Wow," Rose muttered as they wandered into the hugely extravagant centre. There were at least four pools and diving, swimming and synchronised swimming was all going on at once. And in a split second Rose was like a child in a candy store, darting all over trying to see and taste everything at once.

The Doctor could help but laugh, and he grabbed her hand and practically dragged herself into the grandstand, where the women's 100m breaststroke was about to begin.

"Oh my God! Look Doctor! It's Liesel Jones! She's like the best in the world. Remember Doctor? At the 2006 Commonwealth Games trials? She totally blitzed that world record!"

"Yes Rose. I do remember," the Doctor replied exasperated with her growing excitement, "Now, settle down. You're going to need the energy all day."

"Uh huh."

**IOIOIOIOI**

Hours of wandering around passed and after so many events. The Doctor and Rose retired to their hotel.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Thompson," the doorman said using the last name that the Doctor used to avoid too much confusion and suspicion.

The Doctor simply smiled and Rose and he ran hurriedly inside and up to their room to steer clear of another uncomfortable conflict. However both of them were wishing there was another.

Both resisted the urge to take a peek at the other in the show and climbed into bed. The Doctor and Rose shuddered at their close proximity. Sure, they'd held hands and been close that way before but this was different. It was a bed. If anyone looked in now they would've had no doubt they were a couple.

"G'night Doctor."

"Good night Rose." They said to each other and shared a hug goodnight.

The events that played out over the night were never quite clear to either of them yet somehow they'd ended up entwined in each other their noses touching. Thanks to the TARDIS, they woke up simultaneously and laughed. However neither moved and they followed their hearts (yes all three) and closed the gap between them. It was a gentle and sweet kiss. And when it finished they said nothing smiled at each other and when the doorman said," Good morning Mr and Mrs Thompson," they laughed and strolled down the road teasing the other. They really were made for each other.

REVIEWS PLEASE:-p


	2. Be my Valentine, please?

A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to continue but Raven encouraged me to. Here goes… Oh and this chapter is dedicated to her.

"You know, Valentines Day is coming up soon," Rose said hinting to the Doctor.

"Yes I do know Rose. What? You wanna go home and visit Mickey, shame, I thought you were over him…" the Doctor said disappointedly, his voice soft.

"I am, its just well we need closure. I never officially broke it off with him. And he'll still be waiting. He told me. It's to say goodbye once and for all," she explained sounding a bit distant almost as if someone else was on her mind.

"You intend to break it off with your boyfriend on Valentines Day? The most romantic day of the Earth year!" the Doctor said before realising he'd just defended Mickey's honour," I mean, why then, is there someone else? Do you want to hook up with them without feeling guilty?" he added softly shifting from each foot and looking down at the console pretending to be interested in it.

"Well, I was hoping to spend more time with someone else, but I guess it's not gonna happen. You're still hung up about that incident in Sydney," she retaliated.

"Rose! I am not still 'hung up about that incident in Sydney!'" he replied indignantly.

"Then what is it? Why don't you want me meeting someone else? Why is it you don't want me to be happy?" she said her eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey hey Rose, don't cry, it was never like that, I want you to have the best time of your life. And if that means taking you back home for Valentines Day then off we go!" The Doctor replied comforting her and giving her a hug.

"Okay," sniffled Rose.

IOIOIOIOI

Mickey heard it. There was no mistaking that sound. The grating and whooshing sound of the TARDIS, Rose was back. He ran to its normal parking spot in the back of the Powell Estate to greet her.

"Doctor! Rose! Open up!" Mickey shouted as he banged on the door.

"What is it Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey. Where's Rose?" he replied automatically. It was like this process that they had, and quite frankly he was used to the Doctor's taunting.

"She's in back, but I wouldn't go in yet. She's not ready," the Doctor answered him.

"I am too ready Doctor!" Rose yelled buttoning up her shirt and combing through her hair with her hands.

"Then why you still dressing yourself Rose?" the Doctor teased.

"You'll get that smack I promised you months back," she retorted forgetting that Mickey was there.

"I guess you're here for Valentines Day. Is Jacks gonna meet your boyfriend for real now Rose?" Mickey said hurt. There they were teasing each other and ignoring him.

"Mickey, we're just friends. You know that. Now, come on, I'm here to see you, and Mum of course," she reassured him as she didn't see the Doctor's face droop.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to feel left out. She wasn't going to be admitting any lost love for him any time soon, like Valentines Day, but still he offered his hand and she took it as they waltzed up the steps to Rose's mother's apartment.

IOIOIOIOI

Jackie Tyler had been all too excited when she saw that her daughter was home so soon. It must have been, oh a month or two. She hurried them inside before any of the neighbours stuck their heads out and busy bodied their way into her business.

"So, where've you been this time?" Jackie questioned not even bothered by the Doctor's presence.

"Well Mum, we went to Utah 2012, almost got killed. Uh, then the year 200 000 a giant satellite, so much telly Mum you'd love it! Oh and then we went to Justicia and saw more Slitheen. Of course these ones were generations younger than Margaret and the others. Last place would've been 1920's London. Shade Vassily, crazed maniac. Nearly destroyed all of London," Rose recounted briefly to a horrified Jackie.

"It's okay though, you know I would never let anything bad happen to Rose now don't you," the Doctor said his tone serious and shocking the rest of the little group.

"There, now that's the answer I was looking for two months ago Doctor. Now, fish and chips for tea and then I guess you'll be needing a place to stay. There's a good motel not far from here, unless you wanna stay in that TARDIS of yours," Jackie said.

"Well why don't we just kip here Mum? My room's still got a double bed don't it?" Rose asked curious as to why her mother didn't offer out her home like she did before.

"Uh, been redecorating. All your stuff's in storage. Sorry."

"Oh, okay then. Motel sounds great. We'll check in then meet you back here for dinner. See you later," Rose said quietly and hurt.

IOIOIOIOI

Rose needed a good cry at that point, never had her mother been so unwelcoming. If it was anyone else she'd met, her mother would've gladly rolled out the welcome wagon and found a way to accommodate them. Instead she was sobbing in to the Doctor's jacket and he was giving her a hug.

"Room for two please," the Doctor said absentmindedly to the lady at reception forgetting about asking for two single beds and from Rose's current position, there was going to be another 'Sydney based incident' but the Doctor didn't realise this.

"Yes sir coming right up," the lady replied.

"Thanks," he said as the key was handed to them.

IOIOIOIOI

It was late at night when the Doctor realised what had happened. The lady had again assumed that they were a couple, probably due to Rose's body language. She'd been sprawled out over him sobbing into his jacket. Mostly because she was tired but there was a lot of loose emotions in her and she probably needed to recount what had happened at her mothers. But, nevertheless there they were in bed together, again. However this time it pleased the Doctor and although they were just sleeping the Doctor found it to be hopelessly romantic. Rolling over, he stared at Rose's now peaceful and tear stained face as she slept. They hadn't returned to her mother's for dinner and Rose had cried herself to sleep. The Doctor gently kissed her nose and held her close, Rose was a deep sleeper so he was sure that she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. He heard her groan but didn't release her from his hug and pretended to be asleep.

Rose knew something wasn't right. She felt suddenly felt so guilty. And then she knew why. Again she was in a bed with the Doctor and he had his arms around her. Although it felt like she was cheating on Mickey, Rose rolled over gently and watched the peaceful look on the Doctor's sleeping face. He was adorable, and she then knew who she wanted her Valentine to be. Of course, the Doctor would never agree to it, but Rose couldn't help herself. Mickey began to fade from her mind and she began to notice what had been there for so long. Rose then remembered the lyrics to James Blunt's Goodbye my Lover and how appropriate they seemed right then and there. Across London, Big Ben chimed midnight, - Valentines Day.

There, that's chapter two. Update should be up over the weekend but not making any promises. Reviews would be appreciated. :-p


	3. VDay Blues

**A/N: Thankyou all for the great feedback! So I've dedicated this chapter to: Hobbit985, AmyAmidala, Megenta, and Raven again, because you are all too kind.**

Rose heard it. The Doctor heard it too - the sound of Big Ben chiming midnight and the first of the twenty-four hours of Valentines Day.

Rose stirred and although the Doctor's grip loosened it remained around her and Rose pressed her head against his chest and before long, the steady rhythm of the Doctor's heartbeats and breath had lulled to sleep. However her heart didn't stop hoping and her dreams were filled with flowers and her heart fluttered with joy, as she did nothing but stare into the Doctor's intense blue eyes.

Her hair was like silk and when the Doctor was certain she was asleep he pulled her tighter and he too joined her in wondrous dreams of happiness.

**IOIOIOIOI**

When Rose awoke she found that the Doctor had gone, but not for long because the place where he'd been lying was still warm. She slipped into her dressing gown and wandered down to where the Doctor was cooking breakfast.

"I thought you didn't do domestic?" Rose teased.

"I don't. I just thought that, well seeing as you like Valentines Day so much, I'd cook you a decent breakfast for once," the Doctor covered.

"Well okay then, I'll just go get ready, unless you need to use the bathroom first?" Rose said quietly and walked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

The Doctor sighed. He'd said too much. Rose was probably laughing at him right now and that hurt him more.

_Begin Flashback_

"_Can I look now?" Rose questioned. The Doctor had blindfolded her and was directing her through a maze of God know what._

"_Not quite," he replied and helped her to sit down. Then he un blindfolded her and sat down opposite her. _

"_Oh wow!" she gasped. The Doctor had taken her to a beautiful restaurant over looking Sydney Harbour. It was just sunset and the perfect markings of a romantic evening. _

"_Do you like it?" he asked her shyly. The Doctor had put a lot of thought into this and he wanted everything to be perfect._

"_Yes, I love it. But, listen I think today was a mistake. I mean, Mickey, I just feel so guilty, I'm sorry, I'll meet you back at the TARDIS," she said running off sobbing. _

_The Doctor was bewildered, and hurt. Rose valued Ricky the Idiot's friendship more than a lifetime of happiness with him. It was a selfish thought but Rose had hurt him, and hurt him bad. _

'_Goddammit Rose Tyler! You just blew your one shot at happiness for Mickey, safe sweet Mickey who would bore her to death. Yet still, a good person. As was the Doctor, and it hurt her to hurt him. _

_End Flashback_

Although that had been over two months ago, and their friendship had returned to normal, last night was a vivid flashback of what might've been. Still, the Doctor knew that if Rose was to be his, first she would have to let go of her past.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Mickey! Mickey! I need to talk to you!" Rose called out. The Doctor had left her alone for a few minutes to do what she needed to do. And Rose knew he understood she would want her privacy afterwards.

"Rose! Where were you last night? You're mother and I were so worried about you. Are you okay? Did fly boy do something to hurt you?" Mickey said worried.

"I'm fine. Look, I need to talk to you. It's about us."

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked sounding a little angrier "Did your _boyfriend_ say something again?"

"Mickey, how many times do I have to tell you he's not my boyfriend?"

"Friggin' hell Rose! What am I supposed to think? All you do is talk about the Doctor!"

"You know, he actually defended you yesterday. He said what I'm about to do was wrong. But seeing as you're so quick to judge him, and not see him for what he truly is than I don't think he should've!" Rose screamed tears welling up in her eyes. "Mickey, it's over, I can't and I don't wanna see you again. Not like this. Not with these feelings. If you don't hate me than I'd like to be your friend."

"Oh I get it! Play happy families with boring old Mickey and when a better offer comes along dump him and head for the winds. Or in the Doctor's case, the edge of the universe!"

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand." Rose replied surprisingly calmly and ran off back to the TARDIS.

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor heard Rose come in but she didn't run off to her room. Instead she approached the console where the Doctor was standing and gave him a hug. She then sobbed into his jacket held him close. This surprised the Doctor and he held her back, never wanting to let her go.

"He was such a jerk. He –he, said that I ran off to the ends of the universe. He said I got a better offer," Rose sobbed.

"I'll kill him. The little twerp, he won't get away with this," the Doctor vowed angrily.

"No, you don't get it. It was the truth. I did get a better offer. And, I threw that away once. I'm not going to let that happen again," Rose told him smiling. Pulling the Doctor close, Rose, gently kissed him on the cheek and said, "Happy Valentines Day. My Valentine."

Then she wandered off to bed leaving the Doctor's cheek tingling. Then the Doctor stuck his head into Rose's room and said," Can I still kill Mickey?"

Not finished yet. Updates up within the next week hopefully with more tension. They're not gonna be living happily ever after yet. Review please:-p


	4. Cyber Stalker

A/N: I love all you reviewers so much! But, I'm dedicating this chapter to YamiKITG because I hope your computer gets better soon! You miss to many stories otherwise. :-p Here goes…

"Rose! Rose where are you?" he'd lost her and now the Doctor was running around madly through a series of passages each one identical to the next. His voice was echoing and loud, in a hope that he might turn the right corner and find Rose. It was a routine mission gone wrong. They'd just stopped to get some parts for the TARDIS. Now, he'd lost her.

"Doctor?" came the faint reply.

He paused in his tracks and went to follow the sound of her voice," Rose! Hold on Rose I'm coming!" he couldn't lose her, not now, not now they'd finally gotten things the way they should.

"Doctor! Help!" Rose's voice was becoming louder and more frantic. He knew she was in danger.

She screamed and the Doctor then turned and saw her. She was strapped to an electrified pole. And then he saw it. A Cyberman. Holding her and waiting for the Doctor. In a matter of seconds that pole could've been fried, killing Rose.

"What do you want?" the Doctor demanded trying to hide his fear.

"Yeah! What is it? Why is Rose up there you great silver robot?" another voiced yelled. It wasn't Rose, Mickey.

"I am Cyberleader, I was asked to capture the Doctor's companion and force this test upon you. In return I would be receiving a planet for my people to live. It seems like a reasonable offer," the Cyberman explained.

"What test?" the Doctor ordered.

"Yeah, what is it? Do I get to fight fly boy here?" Mickey asked desperately trying to get involved with the conversation.

"No. It is a test of true love. Not a test I would've liked to perform but for a planet, it is a very small price to pay. The man who loves the girl the most will be spared and get to forget this ever happened. You will both be safe. The man, who doesn't love her as much, will be killed. Doctor you and this earthling must decide amongst each other, with no help from the girl. However if you don't choose the girl dies," said Cyberleader sounding almost bored.

"Doctor! Hurry, I can feel it powering up!" Rose screamed trying to loosen herself.

"Oh okay then! You want the Doctor! Never mind about what happens to poor old Mickey!" Mickey exclaimed furious and frantic.

"Ricky, you go. Take Rose home. I'll die to save her. I want her safe more than anything. Hurry!" the Doctor said quietly before facing the Cyberman and readying himself for his fate.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Now go,"

"Doctor! No Mickey. Go away. I told you, I love him," Rose sobbed. She couldn't bear not seeing the Doctor ever again," I don't want safe, I don't want boring and domestic."

"Rose! I'm sorry, but I love you, and I can't and I won't see you in another position like this again. The Dalek was right. 'What use _are _emotions if I don't save you?'"

"Earthling, step down from the girl. It is clear that the Doctor loves the girl more. I don't wan a loophole like it not being true love stop me from getting that planet! Doctor, go to the girl. Earthling, leave, you're an embarrassment, and I don't want to waste my breath and energy killing you," the Cyberleader said dismissingly before zapping Mickey back on earth and into a normal time line.

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver and freed Rose before giving her the hug of her life. There was a mixture of laughter and tears as they joined each other. They then took off to the TARDIS, which was somehow parked right across the room. It wasn't important because the Cybermen were beginning to look a little agitated. Not being able to kill the Doctor, or at least hit him where it hurts, was obviously taking its toll on them. Before long though the TARDIS had dematerialised and was hurtling towards another time and place.

"It is done. We have collected a sample of the young girl. Now we will clone her and have her clone infiltrate the TARDIS. We shall destroy the Doctor in the most painful way possible!" the Cyberleader laughed and walked out and into the lab.

IOIOIOIOI 

"I'm so sorry. Rose, if I'd know, I never, I wouldn't' have," the Doctor choked. He was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. The important thing is nobody got hurt," Rose comforted and kissed him on the forehead as he buried his head in her neck.

"Yeah, oh Rose, I couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to you. I love you," the Doctor told her.

"I love you too, but oh God. Mickey, he's gonna tell Mum you know. About us. We have to get back,"

"Okay, it's time she knew," the Doctor replied simply.

Rose was taken aback. Normally, the Doctor would protest or try and get out of seeing her mother. She guessed that the Cyber attack had really shaken him up.

They arrived on the Powell Estate, to find a very cross Mickey and Jackie Tyler trying to break the TARDIS doors down.

"Doctor! You open up right now!" Jackie fumed, she hated him enough as it was and now he'd gotten Rose into a situation where he almost didn't save her.

"Jackie, Mickey, I deserve it," the Doctor said quietly, he wasn't his usual eccentric self and that was killing Rose inside.

"No! Mum, Mickey, back off! If this is the way you're gonna react then maybe I shouldn't have come back at all!" Rose yelled. She wasn't upset yet, but she was very angry.

"Why not Rose? You tell me he's not your boyfriend! Then I find out you've been involved with him for months. He's a 900 year old alien for Christ's sake," Jackie raged. "I don't want you seeing him any more. I want you to stay home. Move on. Have a life with Mickey. The Doctor's life isn't for you anymore," she then forbade.

"Rose please, he said it himself he'd rather you safe. Come on, we could have the best sort of life," Mickey pleaded smugly.

"No we couldn't. I don't love you. I used to. But, I don't, not anymore. The best kind of life for me is with him. You can do this to me. I won't let you. Come on Doctor," Rose snapped.

"Rose, they're right, I've come too close to losing you too many times. I'm sorry, but, I can't have you hurt, you're staying here Rose," the Doctor said sadly tears streaming silently down his face.

"No, I can't. Not now, not now I've seen all that's up there," Rose whispered she too crying.

"You have to, I love you too damn much to lose you," he whispered back.

Rose then kissed him. She knew it would be the last one she shared with him and said," I love you so much Doctor, and for you I'd do anything, if you want me to stay, ill stay," Rose answered much to Jackie and Mickey's relief.

She gave him her TARDIS key back and hugged him goodbye, both of them crying and whispering things into the other's ear.

When the TARDIS disappeared, Rose's crying turned into hysterics and she ran away from the two people she hated most at that point.

**I'm sorry! But that's all for now. I know I'm evil but things will get better and I think that this is the bleakest chapter. Reviews are appreciated as the encourage me to update quicker… :-p**


	5. I Do Don't I?

**A/N: A lot of this chapter has been plucked from a story I wrote called Because of You, it was awful so I deleted it and am reworking the idea, this chapter goes to miss kiwi because messaging you made me smile. **

It had nearly killed him to do it, but the Doctor knew she'd be safe with them. Once he'd de-materialised, he collapsed into a heap on the floor and cried himself to sleep.

Rose sat on the bench at the park. She sobbed, and although it was early morning, an old lady and her husband were feeding the birds at the lake near by. This made Rose cry more as she saw the love that the two shared. They held hands and just sat there feeding the birds. Somehow though, Rose felt better inside, she accepted that maybe it was time to move on, she'd had an awesome time with the Doctor and now he was gone, it was time to get on with her life. It killed her to think it but Rose got up smiled at the elderly couple who burst out laughing (much to Rose's annoyance) but still smiled back at her and fed the birds some more.

**IOIOIOIOI**

It had been two moths since the Doctor had left her, and Rose had only just moved on. She'd resumed her relationship with Mickey, because he was the only one who understood what she'd done, and what he'd meant to her. In time she'd forgiven her mother and Mickey – reluctantly and still hated them deep down inside for what they'd done. But Mickey had asked her to marry him and she'd said yes, Rose wasn't in love but she was content. Mickey loved her and treated her exceptionally, and Rose was going to live her life like the Doctor didn't exist in some time or space.

"Rose sweetie, it's time to go and get your wedding dress fitted," her mother told her. Rose's dress was strapless white with beads sewed on around the bodice. It looked amazing on her yet it didn't feel right to wear it. Black seemed like a more appropriate colour but her mother had said no. The wedding was in a week and Rose was in a panic trying to get everything organised. Jackie was Rose's only bridesmaid and she was wearing a navy gown with diamantes strung loosely down the back. She too looked amazing.

The big day came and the nerves set in. Rose knew she wasn't doing the right thing but she had no choice.

"Mum, I don't think I can do this," she told Jackie.

"Sweetheart, I know you loved the Doctor, but he did the right thing, he made you stay," Jackie replied, "and besides you look beautiful."

"Okay Mum, I'll be down in a minute," Rose said her eyes shining. "Tears of joy," was her answer.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Do you, Mickey take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you may live?" the priest asked.

"I do," came Mickey's response. His eyes never left Rose, she looked stunning and although she smiled there was a certain reluctance as she took her place at the altar next to him.

"And do you Rose, take Mickey to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you may live?"

"I – I - I do," Rose answered stuttering the answer out.

"If there is anyone here who can see why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold you peace."

"I can," came a northern accent. Rose's head whipped around and she saw the Doctor standing there, he was wearing his normal attire, hardly appropriate for a wedding, but the sadness that had been there when he left her was gone.

"You!" Mickey roared. That was it, he knew it, now that the Doctor was back, Rose would disappear again.

"Sir, why should these two not be wed?" the priest asked stunned. He'd never come across anything like this before; normally everyone _wanted _a wedding to go smoothly.

"Because I don't love Mickey," Rose whispered; and the congregation gasped. I'm sorry, but you knew, I thought you understood that I wasn't ready, you pressured me and I agreed but I was never happy, I thought you knew that. Sorry." She said.

Rose ran down the aisle into the Doctor's welcoming arms and he said," I'm sorry. I truly am. If I'd known you were gonna marry Ricky the Idiot, well, I would've brought my book of insults along. But seriously Rose, I love you, when you left, I thought I was gonna die, suddenly saving planets wasn't enough. Because everyday you were with me, _you saved me _Rose. Now, I have something to ask you," The Doctor said.

He got down on one knee and pulled a ring case from his jacket. "Rose Tyler, will you marry – " the Doctor said, but he never got a chance, Mickey slogged him.

"You think you can walk in here, ruin my wedding and then try and take my girl? Well I got news for you Doctor! You can't! Rose! Get back up on the altar! NOW!" Mickey roared pulling Rose up who was sitting over the Doctor. He was bruised badly.

"Ow! Mickey! Stop it! I'm not marrying you! Get off me! OW!" Rose screamed trying to pry Mickey's grip.

"Mr. Smith I think you'd better let her go," the priest protested. Jackie had been silent the entire time had recoiled away from the scene.

"Shut it! Now! Marry us!" he spat.

The priest recoiled from his tone and opened up his Bible again.

"You. Stay. Away. From. Rose." The Doctor snarled.

He grabbed her and they ran out of the church hand in hand.

"Rose! Are you all right! I'll kill him. There's no stopping me. I knew he was a git, but hitting a girl. Sick!" The Doctor said protectively covering Rose with his jacket and standing up to face Mickey.

"Not if I kill you first!" Mickey retaliated and went to punch the Doctor again. Luckily, the Doctor caught Mickey's hand and forced him into a police lock. Mickey recoiled and lay on the ground.

"C'mon!" he yelled and whisked Rose into the TARDIS.

"Okay, to repeat what I said earlier: Rose Tyler, will you marry me? Oh and might I add, you look stunning. Absolutely fantastic and that's not considering. You Rose Tyler are a vision of beauty."

"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you! But you have to promise never to send me away again! Because I hated you for what you did, I nearly killed myself. Doctor you leave me, I die," she exclaimed real tears of joy in her eyes. "And seeing as I'm dressed for the occasion, lets get married today, Mickey won't be allowed back in the church and everything is already set up. Whatdoyasay?"

"For you Rose Tyler, Anything."

There's chapter 5 done, at the rate I'm going, chapter 6 will be up on tuesday! reviews are always appreciated:-p


	6. Rosa

**A/N: Okay folks I know this is a little later than promised but I've got like six assignments due in the next week. And seeing as I'll be in Rockhampton this weekend (I could kill my parents for making me go to his basketball…) this might be my last update for a while.Andfanfic wouldn't let meupload a document, soI once again apologise.And I dedicate this chapter to rosetylerrox because I love what you said in the reviews.**

"The clone is complete Cyberleader," the Cyberman informed his superior.

"Excellent, have the Doctor's young companion captured using the copy of his TARDIS. Then, set the clone loose, she has a fully accurate memory of everything the girl has done or said," the Cyberleader replied.

"Certainly. This time, the Doctor will not escape us! Ahahahaha!" the Cybermen laughed.

**IOIOIOIOI **

"So, Rose, we've been engaged for two weeks, where do you wanna go, you know, for our 'first date?'" the Doctor asked Rose coyly.

"You know, anywhere with you is always gonna be perfect. How about Jupiter 6?" Rose suggested as she took a step closer to the Doctor.

"Jupiter 6 it is!" he said, their noses touching. He kissed her gently then set the coordinates. The Doctor couldn't believe how lucky he really was. He'd come so close to losing her to that idiot of a boy, Ricky, 'I knew I should've punched him' the Doctor thought.

The grating and whooshing sound of the TARDIS materialised on Jupiter 6 and the Doctor and Rose walked down to the beach. It had been their favourite holiday spot for ages.

The sand was warm and the Rose sat in the Doctor's lap and the pair of them stared out into the relaxing waves. Before long, they were both asleep in the others arms.

However this peace didn't last, for the Cybermen grabbed Rose while she slept and replaced her with the Rose clone they had called Rosa.

Something was wrong. Rose could feel it. Although she was still warm, the Doctor's arms were no longer around her. Instead she was in a cell somewhere.

"Doctor!" Rose called. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Then she saw her captors. The Cybermen.

"Be quiet girl. The Doctor is far away on Jupiter six. We are on Neron. Our planet," they scolded.

"But, no. Where's the Doctor? What have you done with him?" Rose screamed in hysterics. No, not again, it had been two weeks. That was it. Two weeks. She couldn't have lost him again already! No, it wasn't fair. Tears welled up in her eyes and she cried and cried and cried.

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor awoke to find Rose still sleeping soundly in his arms. He kissed her gently on the forehead, then on the nose and ears. She giggled in a girlish way, something she never did, but the Doctor passed it off as her way of being lovey-dovey.

"Mmm, why'd you wake me?" she teased poking him in the chest.

"Because, although you're beautiful asleep, you're gorgeous when you're awake," came his answer.

"You just don't know when to stop!" she said.

"You wanna go get chips?" the Doctor asked her offering his hand. Their little thing of getting chips was becoming a fast habit.

"Mmm, nah, I feel like cotton candy," she replied. The Doctor found this odd, because chips seemed to be Rose's favourite food.

"Okay sweetie," he told her again offering his hand.

She took it but the Doctor felt like something was wrong. Rose was acting weirdly, I mean not wanting chips, that wasn't at all like Rose, but when her hand slipped into his, it wasn't warm and fleshy. It was almost robotic and the little callus she had under her ring finger from the engagement ring was gone.

He broke apart from her and said, "You're not my Rose. Where is she?" he demanded.

"Don't be daft, now lets get that cotton candy,"

"_My _Rose hates cotton candy. To much sugar. And she has a little callus under her ring finger from the engagement ring I gave her. Now, where is Rose?" he bellowed.

"Geez Doctor, if you don't love me, you could just say. No need to play mind games with me," she sobbed.

"Sorry. It's just, you know me, I'm very protective of you. If anything happened, I'd – I'd never _ever _forgive myself. Now, lets go somewhere else," he apologised doubtfully.

Wiping her tears Rosa replied," I know, lets go to Neron, really nice autumn this time of year. You remember that don't you Doctor?"

"Yeah, I do remember. Let's go."

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Please! Where is he? Is he hurt? Tell me that! Please!" Rose pleaded with the slowly relenting Cyberman.

"I can tell you that he is not hurt, yet. And, he is on his way here," the Cyberman gave in.

She sighed a huge sigh of relief. Yet how the Doctor knew where she was was the least of Rose's worries. Now she needed to distract the Cybermen and escape.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Rosa! It is time, hold the Doctor at gun point and bring him to our stations!" barked the Cyberman into Rosa's mind device.

Rosa did as she was told and grabbed the gun given to her when she'd been taken to the Doctor. It was a compact laser 360 that had been expertly inserted in her pocket. Luckily, the Doctor hadn't noticed.

She stuck her head into their room and said," Doctor? Hurry up I'm getting impatient!"

"Yes I can tell Rose, I'll be out in a minute. Now, why are you so desperate to get out – there? What are you doing?"

"Honestly? You were right before when you recognised I wasn't really Rose. I respond to the Cybermen. They cloned me from your Rose and called me _Rosa_. Now, I have to bring you in. and, if you struggle, I'll kill you, or the Cybermen will kill your darling Rose," Rosa spat.

"What have you done with her? She better be safe or so help me God…" the Doctor said furiously. How could he have fallen for such a phoney trick?

"NOW!" Rosa roared. She certainly wasn't Rose. Not now.

Rosa walked the Doctor into Cyber Control and was applauded by the Cybermen before being taken away to a separate room. A single gunshot was heard. Rosa was dead.

As for the Doctor, he was taken into a cell. In fact it was the same cell as Rose.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried.

Rose awoke immediately and rushed into the Doctor's embrace," I thought I'd never see you again. They said they were gonna kill you."

"Rose, they might. They might also kill you," he said quietly. "Fortunately for us, I have the sonic screwdriver, we can break out of the cell at night. But if it looks like I'm not gonna make it I want you to run. Run Rose. Fly the TARDIS, she'll help you. Get as far away from here as possible. Please." The Doctor pleaded.

"No, I can't do that. We're in this together. You and me. Together. I'm not leaving you," Rose said adamantly.

"Okay, but I want you to be extremely careful."

"I will."

Then the Doctor kissed her passionately and they sat down in each other's arms, identically to the way that they'd been on the beach.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Nightfall came and the Doctor and Rose's plan went smoothly. At least for then anyway. They were about to slip out of the front gates when the sonic screwdriver malfunctioned and caused the alarm to sound.

"Doctor. You should've known better than to escape our forces. Now, we will kill you." The Cyberleader said.

"No! NO! You can't I won't let you. Doctor?" Rose cried. The tears that had been there all afternoon welled up again and she stood in front of him as the Cybermen raised their guns to shoot…

**He he, so I know I'm evil, leaving a cliff-hanger like this. But it's a good place to stop. Leaves you wanting more. Reviews please. Maybe ill have the next update up tomorrow… :-p **


	7. The Past, the Present and the Future

A/N: Okay folks I'm so sorry about the lateness of this update. Really it's been a flat out week. Uh, I just need to clear the air, DWFan you said all my characters talk with American accents and a motel is a hotel. Well, the irony there is that I'm Australian and we tend to call them motels rather than hotels. I also specified in chapter 1 that it was a holiday away from the TARDIS. As for Rose deciding to marry Mickey, it was just to make her mother happy. Hope this helps. So, I've dedicated this chapter to you because I'm glad I got some constructive criticism. Now, on with the story…

The Doctor slipped his hand into Rose's as the Cyber guns were raised.

"Wait! If you're gonna kill me, at least let me say goodbye to Rose," the Doctor pleaded.

The Cyberman thought for a minute and said," Very well, say you're goodbyes."

He looked at their lifeless faces and said," Um, a little privacy please," seeing the looks on their faces the Doctor added, " oh don't be daft, as if I can escape."

"All right, but make it quick," the Cyberleader said and they turned away and walked another metre away.

Seizing what could be his last moment with her, the Doctor kissed Rose. However he also slipped a note into her hand.

"_Are you still connected with Bad Wolf?" _

Rose nodded silently and the Doctor slipped another note into her hand as he pulled her in for a hug, their cover.

"Can you try and get us out of here" 

Rose gave him a look that said of course.

Thinking hard, Rose summoned the TARDIS. She thought long and hard about the TARDIS materialising around them.

The Doctor watched on in bewilderment. He hadn't expected it to work. But maybe, through Rose, Bad Wolf was what was keeping him alive all this time. From satellite five to now.

The familiar whooshing and grating sound appeared and the fuzzy inside of the TARDIS began to form around the pair.

"They're escaping! Quick! Kill them!" the Cyberleader cried. But it was too late, for the TARDIS was gone.

"ARGH! You have thwarted our plans again Doctor! But we will not give up! This is not the end!" the Cyberleader cried into space.

IOIOIOIOI 

Rose and the Doctor collapsed onto the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're amazing you know," the Doctor told Rose as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Yeah I do," she joked.

"Now, where to?"

"Uh, home," Rose replied quietly. "Make it two months later. Maybe Mickey will be over it."

"As you wish," the Doctor replied.

IOIOIOIOI 

It hurt to get up. But she did it anyway. Eventually the bones and flesh would heal. Soon, she would get her revenge. Hello world it's Rosa!

**IOIOIOIOI**

Jackie ran to greet her daughter when she heard the TARDIS materialising in the block behind the estate. The doors flung open and Jackie was hugging her daughter. She'd been so worried. Rose and the Doctor had taken off after the shenanigans at the wedding and Jackie hadn't seen her daughter in months.

"Mum, I'm okay. Fine. See?" Rose reassured her mother.

"Yeah well, he comes in ruins your special day and then I don't see you again. For all I know you're dead," Jackie repeated. Rose rolled her eyes simply. She'd heard all this before.

"Yes Mum, I know, now, lets go get some chips," was her reply.

The Doctor offered Rose his hand and she accepted as always and the trio wandered down to get chips.

**IOIOIOIOI **

Mickey scowled at the Doctor and Rose as they wandered from his view. His curtain concealed him but he could still see them. Then, Mickey updated his website.

_The Doctor is a jerk. He stole Rose from me. Now, if anyone has any sightings contact me and we'll arrange a meeting. The Doctor has to go! There's not enough room in the universe for the Doctor and me! _

Satisfied that that might get a few responses Mickey picked up the cyber gun he'd made and went to destroy the TARDIS…

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rosa logged on to the Internet. If she searched hard enough and deep enough the Doctor's name would pop up. She typed into her web browser a site, which had been long running. Who is Doctor Who? There, she saw the message from the moderator. Then, Rosa wrote her reply…

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Rose, sweetheart, do you mean to tell me you're engaged?" Jackie spat.

"Yes… bu-" Rose went to reply before her mum cut her off.

"That's wonderful! When's the ceremony?"

"Uh, I dunno, I was kinda hoping to do it this weekend," Rose replied sheepishly as she looked at the Doctor.

"But I thought you wanted to wait? I mean until, yeah?" the Doctor said shocked.

"No, I've wanted it for as long as I've known you. I always knew you were the one. Always," Rose whispered.

"Then lets do it tomorrow! Jackie Tyler prepare to be my mother in law!" the Doctor laughed giving Rose one of the biggest hugs of her life.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rose got out the dress she wore on the day she was to be marrying Mickey yet she felt so sacrilegious so she wandered down to the wardrobe room and looked for a dress. There would be one the TARDIS had everything. Turned out the TARDIS had a section completely devoted to wedding gowns and evening dresses of all sorts. After sifting through the disgustingly horrid ones Rose decided on an off the shoulder white beaded dress, similar to her first one. The skirt wasn't flowy and it accentuated her slim figure. Rose found matching gloves to go with it and took her hair out of her ponytail. It fell loosely around her shoulders. There was no need for makeup. The Doctor had told her countless times that he preferred her looking natural. Voila! She was ready. The nerves set in as always but Rose snuck out and into her mum's apartment to put on the dress.

The Doctor heard Rose leave and then went into the wardrobe room himself. Looking through his array of suits he decided on a traditional tuxedo. It still fit him perfectly although the Doctor suspected the TARDIS had something to do with it. He left the room and went to wait for Rose in the TARDIS chapel. It was only going to be them, and a priest who would be sworn to secrecy.

**IOIOIOIOI**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest exclaimed and Jackie clapped and glowed with pride. Rose was truly beautiful at that moment and the Doctor looked pretty excited too.

"I love you. You know?" the Doctor whispered quietly so that only Rose could hear.

"I love you too. Now, how's Saturn 8 for our honeymoon?" Rose asked.

**Okay folks I'm so so so so sorry about how late this chapter is. It's just I've handed most of my assignments in and I still have five! Thankyou all for your support. This is the end of this story. But! There will be a sequel. Thanks! **

**:-p**


End file.
